Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inhaler, preferably for insertion into a nostril, in particular a horse's nostril, with a pressure generator, which has a tensioning device for driving and a tensioning mechanism for tensioning the tensioning device and to a use and method of a nebulizer or inhaler.
Description of Related Art
This invention relates in particular to a so-called Soft Mist Inhaler (SMI), i.e., an inhaler that produces an atomized spray (aerosol) that propagates only comparatively slowly. In terms of this invention, such inhalers are in particular inhalers in which an aerosol is dispensed at a speed of less than 2 m/s, preferably approximately 1.6 m/s or less, and quite especially preferably less than 1 m/s (in each case measured at a distance of 10 cm from a discharge nozzle) and/or in which the dispensing or spraying of a dose—of preferably 10 to 50 μl of a pharmaceutical agent preparation—lasts longer than 0.7 s, in particular approximately 1 s or longer.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2005/079997 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,722 disclose an inhaler that represents an SMI in terms of this invention. As a reservoir for a pharmaceutical agent preparation that is to be sprayed, the known inhaler has an insertable, rigid container with an inner bag with the pharmaceutical agent preparation and a pressure generator with a mainspring for delivery and spraying of the pharmaceutical agent preparation. The spraying is done without propellant, namely under the action of the force of the mainspring.
It is problematic in the case of inhalers and even SMIs in general that a consistent amount of active ingredient is to be administered. Only with manual operation can it be difficult to meter exactly the amount of active ingredient administered, i.e., in particular the amount of the sprayed pharmaceutical agent preparation.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2004/091704 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,537 disclose an additional device for intermediate storage of a sprayed pharmaceutical agent preparation in a chamber, also called a spacer. The additional device is inserted into a so-called Metered Dose Inhaler (MDI). An MDI has a tensioned container that contains the pharmaceutical agent preparation to be sprayed as well as propellant. Upon actuation, the propellant causes the pharmaceutical agent preparation to be dispensed at comparatively high pressure and correspondingly high speed and with a high mass stream. Therefore, the dispensing occurs for only a very short time, in particular for less than 0.4 s, and in most cases for approximately 0.15-0.39 s. The short dispensing time is disadvantageous for an inhalation, since the intake for inhalation usually lasts significantly longer. The comparatively high speed of more than 2 m/s, often even up to or over 8 m/s, with which the aerosol is usually administered by an MDI, is also disadvantageous for uptake into the lungs, since the particles (droplets) of the aerosol are deposited for the most part on the wall of the user's throat because of the high speed in the case of direct inhalation.
The known additional device is provided for an MDI and serves to slow down the aerosol, in particular by lengthening the flow path. For this reason, such additional devices are also called spacers. In addition, the additional device serves to ensure intermediate storage for the aerosol that is realized.
International Patent Application Publication WO 01/78818 A2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,305 disclose an inhaler for the nose. The inhaler has a pump cylinder that can be actuated manually and an adapter, arranged thereon, with a chamber for intermediate storage of an aerosol that is produced. The pump cylinder is not an SMI in terms of this invention. Rather, a short and strong actuation of the pump cylinder is necessary in order to achieve an acceptable spraying, so that the characteristics correspond to those of an MDI, if, by means of the pump cylinder, an aerosol can be produced at all with the very small droplets desired for inhalation in the lungs.
International Patent Application Publication WO 94/17753 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,948 disclose an inhalation device for large animals, such as horses. The inhalation device comprises an MDI, which releases an aerosol in an additional device with a tubular section. The aerosol is sprayed in the longitudinal direction of the tubular section. A soft adapter can be connected to the tubular section, which adapter is designed for insertion into a horse's nostril. According to a variant embodiment, the inhalation device has a handle with a corresponding, manually actuatable, pivotable actuating element. Upon actuation of the actuating element, the MDI is shifted linearly, ensuring that a metering valve of the MDIs is opened and aerosol is released into the tubular section. In the case of MDIs, it is disadvantageous that the spraying is carried out by propellant. Further, the operation is problematic. The direction in which the actuating element can be actuated manually runs parallel to the longitudinal extension of the tubular section or additional device, so that an operator intuitively positions himself on the side opposite the administration side of the additional device; this is very disadvantageous, however, for the application in the case of a horse when the operator would like to hold the horse at the same time.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2010/149280 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0103326 A1 relate to a Soft Mist Inhaler with a tension spring and a tensioning mechanism that can pressurize the tension spring, so that hereinafter, the latter can drive a pump for discharging a pharmaceutical agent mixture, by which an aerosol is formed. In a variant, the tensioning mechanism has an operating lever, with which a one-handed operation is made possible. The operating lever has a hinged gear rack, by means of which a rotational movement can be realized from a pivoting movement of the operating lever in order to pressurize the tension spring. Because of numerous deviation processes, the tensioning mechanism has comparatively large friction losses, which is unfavorable for fatigue-free, easy operation. Furthermore, it can happen that the operating lever is not pivoted all the way to the stop. In this case, the aerosol can be dispensed immediately, i.e., without triggering, and in a dosage that is too small or that deviates in some other way.